Esconderijo
O Esconderijo é uma construção no Lixão American Rust. Chloe Price e Rachel Amber passavam muito tempo lá, e por isso agora lá existem muitas lembranças e fotografias de seu tempo juntas. É um local explorável em Life is Strange, e aparece novamente na prequel Before the Storm. Max Caulfield pode entrar nele quando visita o lixão nos Episódios 2 e 3. Visão Geral O esconderijo não está completamente contruído. Está faltando uma porta, e uma lousa e algumas tábuas estão sendo usadas como teto. Há uma janela do lado dos trilhos do trem. As paredes estão cobertas de graffitis e posters relacionados ao sonho de Chloe e Rachel de ir à Los Angeles algum dia. Caixas de pizza e garrafas vazias estão espalhados por todo lado. Entre outros itens, existem várias placas de carro, um alvo de dardos e um folheto da festa do Clube Vortex. Há também uma mesa feita com um grande carretel, na qual há maquiagem, muito provavelmente mais usada por Rachel do que por Chloe. Na parede, na frente da mesa, está pendurado um grande tapete amarelo com a imagem de um elefante entre duas palmeiras. Depois do desaparecimento de Rachel, Chloe fez um graffiti dizendo "Vai se foder. Sim, você", e escreveu "EU QUERO MORRER" em uma folha de papel. Ela também desfigurou o poster de "Bem vindo à L.A", substituindo "L.A" por "INFERNO". O tapete amarelo foi perfurado por balas, mas não se sabe se isso ocorreu antes ou depois do desaparecimento de Rachel. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Max cruza com o esconderijo enquanto procura por 5 garrafas de cerveja para levar à Chloe. Ao entrar, ela o chama de "museu do graffiti" e acredita que pode descobrir mais sobre Rachel lá. Uma das garrafas de cerveja que ela estava procurando está encima de uma cadeira. Max pode adicionar seu nome na parede abaixo dos nomes de Chloe e Rachel, para indicar que "esteve lá". Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Quando as garotas retornam ao lixão de noite, Max pode entrar no esconderijo ao invés de seguir Chloe. Um rato correrá pelo chão, o que enoja Max. Caso ela tenha adicionado seu nome à parede mais cedo, os nomes de Max e Chloe estarão circulados e as palavras "VOCÊS VÃO TODAS MORRER" estarão escritas em vermelho. O "esteve" em "Rachel esteve aqui" terá sido substituído por "está", também em vermelho. Interações :Usuários de Computador: ''Passe o cursor pelo texto para ver os comentários da Max. Clique aqui para ver todas as interações do jogo.'' * * * * * * * * * * Curiosidades *Há um graffiti de "Juliet + Zachary = Love 4ever" perto do esconderijo. *Dentro do esconderijo há um graffiti escrito 'La-la land por aqui'. La-La Land é um apelido para Los Angeles, California, para onde Chloe e Rachel planejavam ir juntas. *Há duas placas de veículo americanas dentro do esconderijo: uma está debaixo do graffiti de "La-la land" e é uma placa do estado de Oregon; a placa abaixo é do estado de Washington. Não se sabe se o '''978 AM na placa de Oregon tem algum significado no game. Essa é a única placa de veículo no game que não faz referência à algum famoso programa de TV. Esconderijo-PlacaOregon.jpg|Placa de Oregon Placa-Oregon-Modelo.png|Placa típica de Oregon * A placa 978 AM dentro do esconderijo possui um adesivo verde em sua parte inferior esquerda. Esses adesivos possuem um código de cor que faz referência ao mês em que foram feitos e são trocados a cada três meses. Um adesivo verde indicaria que essa placa foi feita entre Abril e Junho.Veja o texto da placa Oregon 1991 nessa página para mais detalhes sobre esses adesivos (em inglês). Placa-Oregon-Suja.png|É possível ver o adesivo verde no canto inferior esquerdo. * O poster "Welcome to L.A." na parede do esconderijo parece ter um trocadilho triplo por causa do graffiti: **Welcome to HELL. **Welcome to HELLA. **Welcome to HELL A. Galeria Esconderijo-parede1.png|Parede do esconderijo Esconderijo-parede2.png|Parede #2 do esconderijo Esconderijo-maquiagem.png|Mesa com maquiagem Esconderijo-placas.png|Placas velhas Esconderijo-elefante.png|Tapete amarelo Esconderijo-chloeaqui.png|Graffiti de Chloe e Rachel Esconderijo-labitch.png|Graffiti "L.A Bitch" Esconderijo-fuqyou.png|Graffiti "Fuck you" Graffiti-La-la-land.jpg|Graffiti "La-La Land por aqui" Referências en:Hideout ru:Убежище Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais em Arcadia Bay Categoria:Locais do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Locais do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Locais Exploráveis Categoria:Locais Exploráveis (Primeira Temporada)